


A Taste of Adventure

by blasphemous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cutesy Mama Maryse Lightwood, Dickhead Robert Lightwood, Fisherman!Alec, Kinda, M/M, MerMay 2019, Merman!Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasphemous/pseuds/blasphemous
Summary: He’d heard stories at bars, told by scruffy men who had nothing better to do in their lives than drink and concoct stories to keep people interested in the bullshit they spew on a daily basis. Heard of mermaids and selkies. Heard of how sirens lured fishermen to their doom using their seraphic voices. He never believed any of them, shrugged them off like he would the hand of a lady.aka an entirely self-indulgent (typical) merman/human fic.





	A Taste of Adventure

The low pattering of rain against his window drew Alec out of his sleepy stupor, his drooping eyes drifting open against the sunless autumn light casting through the damp glass. He groaned, cocooning himself with his thick duvet. He hoped the weather was bad enough that his father holds off fishing till the next day.

He was just beginning to succumb back to a comfortable sleep when the door to his room creaked then swung open, sending a cold gust of seaside air into his room. He grunted at the draught creeping through the gaps of his crumpled covers and sending goosebumps up and down his legs, where his trousers had climbed up to his knees in his sleep. It made him clench his toes on the covers and hook them closer, closing the gap.

“Alec, honey” Maryse called out from the door. Alec only managed to moan his exhaustion. “Alec, your father’s waiting for you.”

Another groan. “It’s raining.”

Maryse repeated his words in a shout of reported speech. Robert’s answer came like an echo. “It’s barely sprinkling!”

Alec pulled the covers tighter around himself. He hated fishing, let alone fishing in this freezing weather. Ok, he was exaggerating, he’d lived in Brighton long enough to be used to its bitingly-glacial weather during this time of year, but that didn’t stop him from longing for the warmth of his bed all day.

He finally pulled his covers off his head and squinted an eye at his door. His mother was gone, leaving the door wide open for the currents after currents of cold air to chase out the warmth of his radiators and ultimately, drive Alec out of bed to get ready for breakfast with her, his father, and Max, his little brother and quite the eager fishing trainee who Alec knew was better than him in terms of following in their father’s footsteps.

Isabelle had already begun doing what she likes. She’d opened a little shop south of town, where she sold her handiwork, from seashell jewellery to mosaic boxes. She sometimes brought home some simple souvenirs for Alec in particular, knowing how much he liked her handicrafts. Alec was beyond proud of her and he found himself smiling involuntarily to himself.

___

The air was moist with the threat of heavy rain as Alec threaded the end of the line through his hook, hood of his raincoat pulled up onto his head. Robert had raised the sails against the strong winds and their boat was surrounded by water, crashing against its outer walls as they baited their hooks.

Maryse had always told Alec that their morning fishing trips were a good way to strengthen their father-son relationship. At first, they were both awkward about it, initiating unavailing three-sentenced conversations until they both fell silent and stuck to the sound of the sea and the squawking seabirds and pelicans to fill in the uncomfortable silence between them. Eventually, they gave up on conversation and settled for silent fishing.

“Would you look at this?” Robert mused, grabbing the flailing fish in a tight grip. It was a radiant one, fading from a deep red to a dark blue, its fins flowing around it elegantly. The way Robert was grasping its delicate form had Alec flinching. “A Betta fish. The miniature aquarium would love it” he opened the water-filled tank and threw it inside, snapping it shut and turning his back to it. He shook his mitt-clad hands of the water and reached for his fishing rod.

Alec’s eyes lingered on the tank for a second longer as the fish began swimming around unevenly, like it knew it’d just been robbed of its freedom, then he put his own rod down. He tugged his gloves off and leant forward against the edge of the boat. “Dad–” whatever he was going to say left him in a jolted gasp when he felt a sudden slam against the boat, knocking it to near off balance. “What the–”  _another crash_. This time it was to the bottom of the boat. It sent it rocking harshly in the stormy weather. “Dad!”

Robert didn’t seem quite as affected as his son was, peering over the edge of the boat with interest gleaming in his eyes. “That’s a big one!” he shouted out over the splash of water on the vehicle. “Alec! Get the net!”

Alec hesitantly did as he was told, scurrying to fetch the trawl net. By the time he’d found it, the pounding against their boat had increased in intensity, to the point where Alec had to hold onto all sorts of things for purchase. The rain was starting to blur his vision, having begun to fall harder from the dark clouds overhead. He sought his way to his father, hardly keeping his footing, and handed him the net.

Robert barely let his eyes swivel from the water, blindly taking the net from Alec and letting it drop to the floor. “Whatever this thing is, I know it’ll cost a fortune” he said.

“Dad, I don’t think we should–” Alec couldn’t finish off his sentence, not when his eyes took in that…  _thing._  A huge, fluorescent golden-green tail, like the ones from the books he used to read to Izzy when they were children, to help her sleep. Its end was forked, and it looked similar to the tail of the Veil Tail fish swimming aimlessly in the confines of the tank. It looked so at odds with the violent strikes it was blowing against their boat. Alec felt momentarily mesmerised by its beauty, the way the additional veils undulated as it moved.

“Grab it!” Robert yelled, “grab it by its tail! Now!”

Alec did, hard. Not hard enough to hurt but tight enough to constrict. Robert’s hands were rougher, he grabbed the tail almost brutal enough to rip it and pulled it out forcefully. Alec stepped away, nonplussed by what he was looking at.

He’d heard stories at bars, told by scruffy men who had nothing better to do in their lives than drink and concoct stories to keep people interested in the bullshit they spew on a daily basis. Heard of mermaids and selkies. Heard of how sirens lured fishermen to their doom using their seraphic voices. He never believed any of them, shrugged them off like he would the hand of a lady. But now–

The fish –  _man_  – was thrown onto the decks, his webbed fingers clawing at the wood of them. Alec stared, in wonder, astonishment, and a little bit of fear, as the man,  _merman?_  heaved breaths, head bowed and hair wetted into strands. His tail was thrashing, his need for water obvious in the way he tried to move, to no avail. Then, between one blink and the next, he was wholly nude. Long, muscular legs drawn up to his chest in fear.

The weather turned calmer, clouds clearing save for the rain tapping lightly enough to be heard.

Robert grabbed it –  _him_  – by the hair and dragged him across the floorboards. “Alec! A little help!” he gritted out. The man was struggling in his clutch, hissing as he scratched at Robert’s hands, hoping that would loosen his ruthless grip.

Alec was still trying to process what he was seeing, his steps heavy as he once again did as he was ordered. The second the man was thrown into the net, he stopped struggling altogether, body curling in on itself.

“He needs water” Alec rasped, eyes not leaving the man.

“It’ll survive” Robert answered. “Those creatures are amphibians,” he paused, “and worth a king’s ransom.”

Alec stepped back once the man’s eyes turned on him, shimmering gold surrounding slit pupils. He opened his mouth, trying to take a lungful of air before stepping closer and squatting down. The man seemed intent on not showing fear, and  _gods,_  he was beautiful.

Alec gulped, utterly captivated by the way the shadow of scales on the man’s cheekbones scintillated with a sky blue, then he took in the golden swirls marking his skin, down to where his tail had once been. Now, though, Alec forced himself to look away, tail having been replaced with limbs that matched his own. Instead, he looked back up at the man’s face, then his hands before he hesitantly lifted his own. The man recoiled.

“Get out of the way” Robert said, almost knocking Alec off-balance in order to haul the net to the tank and empty it inside. For a handful of moments, Alec couldn’t look away from the spot before him, his mind still processing; little by little.

He looked at the tank, couldn't help himself. He felt like a kid who found a new toy. Not that this man was a toy, he was far from it. But he was different. Strange. Deific, Alec noted, once he saw that breath-taking tail of his. So  _alien._

Under his gaze, the tail fluoresced with a swish, uncomfortable with the attention. And Alec looked away, cheeks suddenly feeling extremely hot in the cold weather. He gave his surroundings a shallow look, then stood up once he realised the harbour was in sight.

“We haven’t caught anything!” he exclaimed. He was being obvious, he knew. He never complained when they returned home early. But Robert seemed to be too lost in reverie to care about his son’s whys and wherefores to prolong their trip.

“Don’t be stupid!” he snapped. “We caught  _that_ thing!” he pointed a finger at the man in the tank, making him shrink back with a feral hiss. Alec had to fight the urge to shield him protectively.

“Dad–” he brought himself to an abrupt stop, incredulous, “You can’t.”

Can’t what? He wasn’t sure. All he knew was that he couldn’t let Robert sell this… whatever this man was. Fish was one thing, but–

“They’ll experiment on him.  _Hurt_  him” Alec stepped closer, holding a hand up. “Just, stop and think. You can’t exploit him. He–”

“ _It_ ” Robert hissed, taking a step of his own closer to his son. “Costs a fortune. And if  _exploiting_  it means I can provide for our family, so be it.”

Alec’s jaw tightened, his eyes casting to the man, then back to Robert. “Ok” he relented. “You should contact people” he waved a hand over his shoulder. “I’ll take care of– it... until you’re back.”

Robert nodded his acceptance, patting Alec twice on the bicep before brushing past him to do as suggested.

The moment Robert was out of sight, Alec began pacing, hand cupping his fist and pressed to his mouth. He strode back and forth, chewing over the limited options he had. He could let his father sell the man. They’d be filthy rich, he’ll be able to do the things he never let himself wish for in fear of trawling himself into a never-ending fantasy.

He could let the man go. Risk the wrath of his father and the dirty looks from many people from their town who probably think his father was generous enough to actually  _give them_  any of the fortune he’d gain by auctioning him off to the highest bidder.

Alec stopped to squat down beside the tank, eyes taking in each inch of the man. He couldn’t. He knew he couldn’t obliquely hurt him. Unsurely, he lifted a hand, pressing it flat against the glass.

The man gazed at it, the determination in his eyes conflicting what hid behind his veneer. Interest and a little fear.

A heartbeat later, he was lifting his own, his webbed fingers resting on the other side of the glass. Alec let out a shaky breath through parted lips, jaw clenching tightly as the betta fish swam to seek refuge under the merman’s chin, staring at Alec.

The man’s eyes were beginning to drift shut with delirium. And deeming that enough incentive, Alec rushed to push the tank open. He reached inside, brushing the man’s hair away from his face. “Hey” he said in a hush, “hey, get up” he gave him light slaps he hoped would bring him back to consciousness. “Can you even talk English?” he muttered under his breath, mostly to himself. “You probably speak fish blub for all I know.”

A small smile tugged the man’s lips upwards, a clear indication that he understood Alec’s words. “Oh, thank god” Alec looked up from the man to where his father was conversing with a group of uniformed men. “You need to get out of here. Come on” he took his hand into his own, shutting his eyes to the softness of his skin as he wrapped one of the man’s arms around his neck. “Come on” he groaned. “You’re heavy for a fish, y’know that?” he chuckled lightly. The man heaved a small laugh, dragging himself out of the tank but stopping a second later, both their eyes falling to where his tail was refusing to cooperate.

Alec didn't have time for the whole tail-to-legs transformation, lifting the man into his arms bridal style. The man muttered a 'Jewel' pointing to the tank where the fish was swimming back and forth in panic. Alec got the hint, leaving to retrieve the fish in his cupped, water-filled hands and freed it into the sea with a murmured ‘there you go.’

The man looked up, tail swishing as he placed his hands on the edge of the boat and leant up. It had Alec swallowing dryly, taking a deep breath to steel himself. This man didn’t need to sing to coax him into the depths of the sea. “Thank you.”

Alec shook his head, shelving away his gratitude. “Go” he husked.

The man’s eyes lingered on him for a few more seconds before he dove back, disappearing in the next wave.

___

Other than the  _mis_ fortune of replacing Alec with Max for their fishing trips, Robert had refused to listen to Alec’s justification. He gave him a big fat lecture about how he trusted him, how he was his eldest and was supposed to care about the well-being of the family. Bla bla bla bla.

Alec felt guilty about not feeling guilty at all for letting the man go, but Izzy had helped him feel better by getting him a pretty handmade shell bracelet and telling him she was proud of him. Jace had whispered a quiet ‘I was really proud when mom told me you were hooking up with a fish, y’know?’

Alec had gaped, turning to him, then to his mother who stifled her a laugh behind a closed fist. “I never said that, Jace loves exaggerating” she said, calmly, “I just said, that if you happen to find him again, you should ask him for a few pearls.”

“Oh my god” Alec put his fork down and pushed his chair back, making it scrape across the floorboards. He aimed one more glare at Maryse and Jace when they fist-bumped, then turned around and fled to his room.

Alec wasn’t out of the closet. Not entirely, but judging by the expectant look Maryse threw his way every time she commented on a handsome actor on TV, Alec knew he’d creaked the closet door open. She didn’t seem to mind. In fact, it looked like she wanted him to come out as soon as possible so they could both gush over whatever actors there are on TV these days.

Robert and Max left every morning, with troops of uniformed men, to search for the man Alec had let go.

Alec tried not to show it on his exterior, how fucking terrified he was that they may catch him. Because he was, he knew that this time he wouldn’t be around to free him again, and the mere idea of what they may do to him  _kills him._ The idea of living in luxury knowing it was at the expense of an innocent man, probably bleeding out somewhere for experiments after experiments made Alec’s skin crawl.

“Knock knock.”

Alec turned away from his window, to Isabelle who stood at his door, leaning against its frame with a small smile that catered the comfort he’d been leached of in the past week.

“O, Romeo. O, Romeo,” she teased, folding her arms over her chest. “You seem like you’re grieving a loved one, Alec. Is there anything you want to share with me?”

Alec tutted his tongue, leaning back against his windowsill. “Not really.”

“Come on, Alec” Izzy pushed herself off the door frame with a sigh, and ambled inside. “You know how media manipulates the truth to their gain. And I know that if that  _Brighton abomination_  had actually attacked you and dad and tried.. what? biting his ear off? yeah, I know you’re not a fan of dad, but I don’t think you’d free something as dangerous as that.”

Alec’s lower teeth caught his upper lip, his eyes drifting to the door, and getting the hint, Izzy shut it and plopped down on his bed.

By the time he’d explained everything to her, her smile had reached her eyes, that were gleaming with interest and so much smugness that Alec knew it was a mistake to tell her the truth.

He fell silent and began picking at a stray thread on his baggy joggers. “That’s all there is to it.”

“All— Alec!” Izzy slapped him on the arm. “You idiot! A few decades from now, you could go down in- in Mythology!” she lifted her hands, spread fingers swiping in a perfect arch in front of her. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood, the man who—”

“Get out of my room, Iz.”

Isabelle laughed out loud, but dropped the subject. “I’m actually here to ask you…” she sat up, folding her legs beneath her. “Since father dearest has replaced you with a more competent Lightwood, would you like to help me out at the shop?”

Alec’s brows rose.

“Just until your ban is lifted. I could use a pretty face to lure in all the ladies” Izzy batted her eyelashes at him with a toothy grin.

It didn’t seem like a bad idea. Alec hated staying indoors, especially alone. Jace was usually bartending during work days, Maryse owned a clothing shop downtown, and he was still trying to figure out what he wanted to do.

“Will I get paid?” He eventually asked, playful.

Izzy hummed, squinting an eye at the ceiling. “Ten percent.”

“Twenty five” Alec negotiated. He didn’t really care much for the money, it was the idea of getting paid for being pretty that boosted his confidence. “Loosen the purse strings, Iz.”

“Fifteen?” Izzy asked hopefully.

“Seventeen.”

“Twenty.”

“Deal!” Alec pointed an accusing finger at her, making her slap her thigh with a muttered ‘goddammit!’.

___

“You sit here.”

Alec didn’t think Izzy’s excuse to have him work with her was legit. But now he was seated on a, if he’s fair, pretty comfortable chair outside her shop, countless shelled dreamcatchers hung above his head and a can of Pepsi in hand.

“I know women aren’t your department—” Alec opened his mouth to sputter out an objection, but Izzy pushed a finger to his mouth. “Don’t even try.  _Anyway,_  if a girl flirts, try flirting back.”

Alec groaned. “I can’t flirt.”

“Try” Izzy aimed a glare at him. “Besides, it’s good practice. If you ever encounter that hot merman again.”

“Fuck off, Izzy” Alec said blandly, uncapping his Pepsi and shooing her off with a wave of his hand.

Izzy’s laugh sounded almost sardonic as she entered her shop.

___

“Hey, do you work here?”

Alec looked up from the newspaper, smiling at the girl in front of him. “Kinda. Can I help?”

“Oh, cool, you’re American” the girl beamed. “What do you sell here?”

Alec paused, gaping around nothing.  _flirt, flirt, flirt_

“Anything you want.”

It sounded beyond stupid and all he wanted was for the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

It paid off, though. The girl chuckled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m going to have a look” she pointed her finger at the door.

Clearly, she wanted him to be the one to show her around, but that signal was completely lost on Alec, his eyes drifting back to the boring newspaper in hand.

___

He was  _bored._  Not even twenty percent could convince him to hang around any longer. His butt was aching, neck sore as he tipped his head back, throwing the newspaper on his face. He balanced his chair on its back legs, humming a tune to himself.

Footfalls came, stopping right in front of Alec and with an exasperated groan, he slid the newspaper off his face, eyes still shut. “Yes, I’m American. No, I don’t work here. I’m not interested in girls, and I don’t know about the prices.”

When no answer came, Alec squinted an eye open, then choked on his breath and scurried to get to his feet. His chair tipped off-balance and he landed on his butt ungracefully.

He couldn’t even find it in him to feel embarrassed, lifting his head to stare at the man.  _The_  man. The man who was now looking down at him, lips curved into an amused smile as he tilted his head to the side.

For what seemed like  _hours,_  Alec just stared, feeling heat slither down to the small of his back. “Um” he cleared his throat. “This is kinda the part where you offer a hand?”

The man furrowed his brows, head still tipped to the side in apparent confusion.

“Human etiquette” Alec tried, holding his hand out.

Getting the hint, the man grasped Alec’s hand and with hardly an iota of effort, brought him to his feet, stepping back once he realised Alec was the slightest bit taller than him. “You’re light for a human, you know that?”

Alec ruffled the front of his hair, a shy reaction to his words being thrown back at him. “Um, how’s your pet. Jewel?”

“My pet? My pet would’ve eaten you and your father in one gulp.”

Alec gaped, then hurried to pull the man out of the way of a passing cycler, his heart pounding hard. “Wow” he had no idea what to say. Had so much to say and so much to ask. “Hi. I’m- Alec. Or Alexander. Gideon. Alexander Gideon. Lightwood. That’s my last name. Gideon is just— It’s Alec. I’m Alec.”

The man’s smile was radiant and warm, hand tightening tenuously on Alec’s. “I’m Magnus.”

Alec mouthed the name, testing it. It was nice, suiting. “It’s nice to.. I’m glad you’re safe,” he paused, “and dressed.” Barely. It was cold, but Magnus didn’t seem to mind, dressed in denim shorts and a loose, maroon top. “Aren’t you cold?”

“Amphibian” Magnus answered.

Alec didn’t know what else to say, his eyes flickering between Magnus’ brown ones. Somehow, they were just as beautiful as the shimmering gold ones staring back at him last week. “Would you like to have a drink?” He paused, “with me?”

Magnus lifted his head, pleased. “I would love to” his answer came with a gentle stroke of his thumb over the back of Alec’s hand. “My treat. For saving my life.”

“Do you even have..” Alec leant in,“human money?” He whispered.

Magnus chuckled, a beautiful sound that sent pleasant shivers down Alec’s spine. “We’ll make do” He opened his other hand, both of them staring down at the pearls gleaming there.

Alec smiled, lashes fanning against his cheek before he looked up at the man before him. “Mom would love you.”


End file.
